Sent
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: hi this is an AU where suron and the ring aren't destroyed and Aragon's daugethers have to save the world. the plot wont come together untill after the next couple of chapters. i edited the first 3 chapters so read them again
1. the begnning

disclaimer: Hermy and I don't own Lord of the Rings,  
  
{fairy}WATCH IT I DO OWN ELIJAH WOOD!!!  
  
*TR*YOU DO NOT!!!!!  
  
{fairy} FINE BUT I DO OWN DOM MONAGHAN  
  
*TR*NO YOU DON'T WE DON'T OWN ANYONE OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS CHARACTERS OR THE ACTORS, THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE!  
  
{fairy} you spelled characters wrong, and I guess we don't own them or the books. But we DO own the plot its ours I'll send my really hott bf Yami Yugi on you if you steal it!!  
  
*TR*GO dexters family GO  
  
{fairy} Ignore her we're in her basement watching the telly.  
  
#Both# Read the fic.  
  
ps. Frodo didn't go in the Grey Havens. And he is Elijah's age not the 50 year old one from the book. And the ring is not destroyed.  
  
By the way this is an AU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sent  
  
The beginning  
  
"Gimli, bring me my four daughters, so I can assign them families. They must never join together for if they do and Saruman finds them while they are together all of Middle-earth will be doomed." Aragorn explained.   
  
"Here you are your four daughters" answered Gimli.  
  
"The eldest, Eve,princess of fire will go to Youngstown, Ohio. The next Emerald princess of earth will go to Germany, next Eleanor princess of air will go to Garrettsville, Ohio, and finally the youngest Elizabeth princess of water will go to Warren, Ohio."   
  
"Aragorn, we heard the good news about your daughters" Pippin said brightly.  
  
Gandalf hushed him, "Nobody is to know about the children, all children in Middle-earth are not safe."   
  
"Not even Aaron?" Merry questioned motioning to a one year old boy in dwarf mail.  
  
"Unfortunately my friend yes, which brings me to my next proposition, Frodo you will guard Eve along with Merry, Sam, you and Gimli will guard Emerald, Pippin, you and Legolas will guard Elizabeth."  
  
"But Gandalf who will guard Eleanor?" Sam asked.  
  
"I will" Gandalf said. "Now each of you take the child you were assigned."   
  
First, Arwen handed Emerald to Sam and he noticed that Arwen had placed a lightning bolt necklace on her.  
  
Gandalf muttered "Tropsnart" ( tropsnart is transport backwards, it's a little word my friend made up)  
  
Then Arwen handed Elizabeth to Legolas with a star necklace around her neck. Gandalf said the same thing.  
  
Then Arwen handed Eve to Frodo as Merry handed Aaron to Gandalf. Frodo saw the oldest baby play with the sun charm. Gandalf went through the process yet another time.  
  
Finally she handed Gandalf her baby with the moon charm. He whispered the same thing.  
  
5 years later  
  
A young girl named Eve with red-brown wavy hair met a little girl with darker hair named Eleanor. Bonding immediately, the girls became instant friends.  
  
Frodo looked over at Gandalf and they silently agreed this was bad. Frodo told Aragorn who was displeased. "As long as the four of them don't meet up, Middle-earth is safe" he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi I hope you liked our story. If you didn't like it then fine I don't care cause there are people out there who do. 


	2. to be or not to be

disclaimer-hi we do not own lord of the rings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 years later  
  
  
  
By this time Eve and Eleanor were best friends.  
  
  
  
Elizebeth Grant walked into the lunchroom, her dirty blond hair was up in a ponytail and heard a beautiful song coming from the West Side of the lunchroom. She walked over and sat and listened until it stopped. She turned around to see some guys harassing the flute player. She walked over and by that time the flute player was jumping around to get her flute. Elizabeth saw that they where holding and blowing it (+making fun of Eleanor)  
  
Liz walked up to them and corrected them on how they where imitating the flute player.  
  
  
  
"First you have your hand positions all wrong," Liz demonstrated for them the right hand positions.   
  
"Second of all who don't just blow, you blow like you're blowing on a bottle, like this.". She played Yankee Doodle, then handed the flute back to Eleanor.  
  
  
  
"What is your name anyway?" Liz asked.  
  
  
  
]"My name is Eleanor. What is your name?"she answered, "By the way, you know you didn't have to do that right?"  
  
  
  
"Hi Eleanor. My name is Elizabeth, Liz for short. I did that because I play flute too and I am tired of big football players making fun of band players and imitating them all wrong."  
  
  
  
"Don't call me Eleanor call me Ella. It's kind of obvious that you are a flute player. Not many can play Yankee Doodle without the music. By the way, what class are you in?"  
  
  
  
"Mr.Greenleaf 's" Liz said.  
  
  
  
"Really, me too he is so cute isn't he," Ella said.  
  
  
  
They heard a scream. Ella ran out and saw Eve. "Eve what's wrong ," she panted.  
  
  
  
"Nothing silly but I have this really cute teacher Mr. Baggins. Oh my God he is so cute. I have him after lunch." Eve said as she tossed her long wavy brown hair off out of her face.  
  
  
  
"Wow , some morons were trying to steal my flute." Ella told Eve.  
  
  
  
"Again?"Eve asked in annoyance   
  
  
  
"Yup, this is Liz , she got it back for me," Ella said.  
  
  
  
"Hi , my name's Eve," Eve said extending her slender fingers to Liz's bigger ones. They met and shook hands.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" a boy with curly orange-brown hair said.  
  
"Hey Aaron nothing much this is a new girl Liz, what's up with you ," Ella said to the boy.  
  
"Football try outs today," he answered.  
  
"Hey Eve," a voice called out, followed by a flying football. She screamed. Aaron put his hand in front of her and caught it.  
  
"Guys stop being idiots you know she doesn't like footballs," he yelled at some teammates of his. He looked at Eve and said , "I'll get them back at practice."  
  
"Thanks Aaron ," she said.   
  
Another football player yelled, "Hey new girl think fast," throwing the ball. Liz turned around and caught it. Then threw it back.  
  
Aaron gaped. "You have to tryout for the team today," he said.  
  
"Yah totally. I mean , I know I'm not Miss Football , but that was a perfect spiral." Eve said.  
  
"Maybe I will ," Liz said.  
  
The boy who threw the ball walked over and said , "Hey spud, shrimp," calling Eve spud and Ella shrimp.  
  
  
  
"Nate, why did you choose foods for our names , why not what I call you, baka ," Eve said calling him a baka which meant stupid fool in Japanese.   
  
  
  
Ella looked at her watch and said , "Food time." She ran to the line and got there first. Then she came back , threw Eve her lunch , and stuffed her face with macaroni. Aaron dug in Eve's lunch eating the chips. She looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Not that I mind sharing my lunch with you but I'm starving and I have Mr. Baggins' class next. If my stomach growls while he is talking I'll take it out on you because it will be so embarrassing ," Eve said.  
  
  
  
"You mean the English teacher?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yes ," Eve answered.  
  
"Eve thinks he is a hottie," Ella said.  
  
"He is really short ," Aaron said.  
  
"Eve isn't exactly 7 feet tall ," Ella countered.  
  
"No I mean he is about a head shorter than her," Aaron said.  
  
"So," Eve said.  
  
"He is a teacher too," Aaron said.  
  
"He amazingly has a point with that one," Liz said.   
  
"Oh well I guess you'r right with that," Eve said glancing at her watch. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a mirror, glanced at her hair, smiled satisfied, and ran to her class.  
  
"Good luck with your hottie," Liz said.  
  
She turned and smiled. "Are you dating her or something?" Liz asked Aaron. Ella who was drinking her milk spit it out, and started to laugh.  
  
Another boy with blond hair walked over , popped a clown nose on Ella and said "Why are you laughing I didn't do anything funny yet."  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Liz said.  
  
"Oh did she suggest that Aaron and Eve were dating?" the boy said.  
  
"Yes Kyle, she did," Ella said.  
  
"I thought the same thing, they're not but they should though."  
  
"Are you two dating or something?" Liz asked in amusement  
  
"Is that obvious?" Ella asked looking funny but innocent with her clown nose on.  
  
Later on in Mr. Baggins' class  
  
Eve sat in the front row. She noticed that there was a new girl sitting next to her. She reached over and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Eve. You're new here aren't you?"   
  
"Yah. My name is Emerald."  
  
"Are you trying out for cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Miss Potter and Miss..."Mr Baggins said looking at his seating chart.  
  
"It's Gram, Emerald Gram."  
  
"Well Miss Potter and Miss Gram do you have something to tell everyone?"  
  
Then Nate yelled, "Yah do you got something to tell us?"  
  
"Why as a matter of fact I do. This is Emerald and she is a new student, so be nice or I will get Aaron to kick you ,"she said pointing at the guy, "OFF THE TEAM!"  
  
"Class settle down, now before class begins I would like to ask any of you if you have read 'There and Back Again: a Hobbits Tale' "  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Would anyone like to read it?" he asked. Eve's hand shot up. He set the book on her desk and went on with class.  
  
Later on  
  
"Hey guys I have another E to add to our group." Eve walked up to Liz in full football gear and Ella, who were talking about who was going out with who. "This is Emerald!"  
  
"She's coming over tonight, you guys coming?"   
  
"I 'm coming , how about you Liz?" Ella answered.  
  
"I guess if I 'm not dead after practice," said Liz looking at the football players.  
  
Suddenly, Kyle came up to them with a skull in his hand and said, "To be or not to be that is the question:Whether'tis no…..no.."  
  
"NOBLER,THE LINE IS Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, by the way , aren't those my pants and is that skull real?" Eve said.  
  
"Thanks, no and no."  
  
"Really because I have pants just like that."  
  
"Yes these aren't yours!"  
  
"Hey doesn't Eve have pants just like that?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Not any more!"  
  
"You stole them from my closet!" Eve yelled.  
  
"No I borrowed them from your closet," Kyle shot back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*TR* i know that so far it sounds like middle earth is in trouble and i am telling you about these girls lives but in chapter four and five the plot will come together. i would love improvment tips. 


	3. the phone calls

hi we're back you know the stuff but we will tell you anyway, we do not own the loard of the rings characters  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm home," Eve shouted opening the door.  
  
"No time to talk must clean ," her mother said very quickly just stopping to look at Eve then to dash off again.  
  
  
  
"Don't just stand there grab a rag ," her dad yelled after her while wiping down tables really really fast.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Eve asked.  
  
  
  
"Teachers are staying." yelled her mom who was now cleaning windows. Eve's ears perked and a big smile spread across her face. "Which ones?"  
  
  
  
"Baggins and Brandybuck ," yelled her dad who had moved on to the kitchen.  
  
Eve screamed and dashed to help her parents. All of what the others saw was two blobs in suits and one blob in a cheerleading uniform.  
  
  
  
"Beds," she whispered grabbing clean sheets then darting to the guest rooms.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it ," Eve yelled as she ran to the phone. "Yes, you want to talk to her? Okay she said dancing in place "Liz it's your mom she wants to talk to you." she yelled handing the phone to Liz then running upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Yea mom?"Liz asked her mom.  
  
"You need to come home some of your teachers are staying at our house and you need to help us clean."  
  
"What teachers?" Liz asked in a really squeaky voice.  
  
  
  
"Mr.Greenleaf and Mr.Took."  
  
  
  
"I'll be over in a sec." she hung up the phone and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Just as she shut the door the phone rang again. This time Eve's dad yelled "I'll get it." He picked up the phone "Yes she's here would you like to talk to her? Okay. Emerald , it's your dad, he wants to talk to you." he gave her the phone then ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Let me guess two of my teachers are coming over so I need to come home to clean." she said into the phone.  
  
"Yea how did you know?" her dad asked with surprise.  
  
"I just did." she answered. She hung up the phone and walked out the door.  
  
Again the phone rang just as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hold on." Eve's mom yelled as she ran to the phone. "Eleanor it's your little sister."  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
"Mommy and daddy said that you have to come home and clean your room 'cause we're having one of your teachers over."  
  
"Okay" Eleanor hung up then sighed.  
  
"I'll be back later," she called to everyone into the house then walked out the door.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
All right I just edited the last chapthers and i am going to put that in the next chapter. I hope it is some what better and that u like it. I know that right now it sounds really stupid but the plot will come together real soon. Please stay calm untill it starts to come together more then tell me what you think. 


End file.
